Pain, death and reincarnation
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: short one shot of Canada.


A snowflake landed on Canada's nose. He laughed because it tickled him. He looked at the beautiful forest, the trees and bushes covered in a snow blanket. The snow which is falling from the sky making a a little dance in the air, as the wind blew through the forest. it was a perfect Canadian winter day. Everything was just perfect. He don't think of his problems outside this forest, in here he can dream away and stay there how long he wants. He don't think of his family or friends how ignores him and forgets about him.

No one sees him and the scars on his arms will never fade away. Many times he had hurt himself in different ways, just because he wants to die. No one remembers him so he would probably not be found until it was to late. No one would save him, not his brother America nor his parents France and England, they would never found him. He had cut himself and when the scars were completely visible to everyone else, no one sees them. He is the invisible boy and have always been, and nothing will change that. He looked at the snowy clouds and sighed. Then his face bright up.

"I just love winter!" he outburst and danced a little in the snow. "It's the best season ever! I can't believe how America can hate it so much."

He giggled and let himself fall to the ground, he rolled in the snow like a little child. in the winter he could do everything he liked, play in the snow, play hockey and see the beauty of his country. He might be forgotten by the other nation's and they don't think Canada is such a great country, but so doesn't Canada sees it. No, Canada sees the beauty in every part of it, from the forests and the mountains to the animals. Animals? Animals. Animals!

"Maple hockey!" Canada shouted and pulled himself up, he had left his polar bear pet at home and he left for several hours ago. the poor animal must be starving.

He hurried home and ran through the forest and out on the road back home. He had gone pretty far and he hoped that the little bear hadn't started to eat up his clothes again, as he do when he gets to hungry, eats everything he can. Canada fumbled with his keys when he had finally approached his house. He opened the door and was immediately greeted with the mess in the house. One of the windows had been crashed and his furniture's were tipped over and some of his decoration's were destroyed. It looked like someone had come in and searched form something. Maple! He had been robbed!

He searched the house to see what had been stolen, fortunately not much and nothing of real importance. He then started the search for his pet and found the bear under the kitchen table. The bear was asleep and didn't notice his master's arrival, but as Canada could see, he had stayed out too long. The bear had somehow opened the fridge and got out food for himself. The bear had some leftovers pancakes around his mouth and on the floor. Canada let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the bear wasn't hurt. He took up one of the tipped kitchen chairs and sat down. He sighed once again, but in exhaustion this time. It had been a rough day.

"Are you ok?" said a voice from Canada's feet, he looked down and met the eyes of the little polar bear. He looked at him for a while and then took him up in his arms, he patted the bear's back.

"Non, no it's not." he said and buried his face in the bears fur.

-The next day-

Canada had woke up and made himself ready for the world meeting over at America's place. He had just left his car with Kumachiko (the bear) in his arms. He made his way to the conference room and as usual, no one noticed him when he arrived. He saw his parents fight with each other and how America laughed at them and cheered on France to piss off England. And the other nation did what the always do, Prussia was annoying Austria which made Hungary angry, Spain talked to Romano about tomatoes, Denmark annoyed the other Nordics, China asked if anyone wanted treats from his country and Greece was sleeping. Canada sighed and sat down at his place without a sound. He watched how Russia scared the Baltics and Switzerland tried to make everyone stay away from Lichtenstein. Then Germany walked through the door and made everyone shut up.

America stood up and declared that the meeting had started. As usual we didn't get anything done this time either and when the meeting were close to the end, England and France started to fight again. It went so far that they started to hit each other with chairs, unfortunate fro Canada he sat between them. Canada didn't have the chance to react when one of the chairs hit him and the whole room got quiet. They really didn't know what had happened, but they had noticed the big sound when the chair hit Canada's back. England and France were first shocked, England had some problem with finding out who had been hit but he figured it out. They got all parental when they saw the wound on his head, some blood ran down his face.

"Oh Canada! Are you okay, lad?" England said very worried over his son condition.

"Canada I'm sorry, tell us you're alright!" France said and took Canada's head in his hands to get a better look on the wound. Canada didn't say anything.

It hadn't been a hard hit so he hadn't fainted, but America took it very serious, he yelled at England and France and soon they all forgot all about Canada. Canada could feel how a withheld anger started to rise. Here he was wounded, not that serious though, and they were fighting over something complete different. They had all forgot about Canada and his wound. That was it! Canada had had enough!

He picked up Kumakoki and stood up. Now every ones attention was at him, he gave hi family a murderous that made them stop and look at him. He walked out of the room with out a word. All the nations who had never noticed the quiet nation before had his murderous face. some how it made them shiver, even Russia shivered a bit. They did not want to see what will come after this.

Canada walked home like a zombie, he just walked and didn't think. He held is pet in his arms and he had decided one thing. He opened his door and walked in. he put down the bear and walked to his office. He took out a paper and a pen and started to write. He wrote for many hours and then he finally was finished he went out again and walked to the kitchen. he put down much food for his bear and then walked out again. The bear had fallen asleep on the living room couch and Canada watched his only friend in this world. When he felt that he couldn't wait any longer he went to the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with hot water and took out a knife, covered in blood, from one of the drawers. He had used it before and now maybe for the last time. He put it beside the bathtub and took off his clothes, he then went in and started to make deep and long cuts on his wrists. He saw the old silver scars and how the new fresh blood ran down his arm. He then leaned back and felt the blood running out of his body along with his life.

-The next day-

France, England and America were now outside Canada's house, waiting for the Canadian to answer. They thought it was strange when he didn't open, he always opened or told them to wait. They thought that he might still be angry so they just went in. They knew that Canada never looks his door. But it was strange, he hadn't answered his phone nor the door. They hoped that he was home.

"Okay, we really screwed up so now let's search for him!" America yelled and ran away to search. England and France shrugged there shoulders and also started the search for their son.

-America-  
America searched outside in the garden to see if he had walked out or something. He looked for tracks of him but all he could see was small bear tracks. He continued the search and hoped that the pancakes France had made for him was enough for him to forgive them. He knew that his brother were a forgiving person.

-England-  
England searched his the living room and his office. but couldn't find a clue of where the boy had went. He really started to get worried, he knows that he had forgot the lad many times but he always felt guilty afterwards. He loved the boy and he saw him like a son, but what kind of father is he? He barely knows the lads name! He had to make it up somehow.

He searched the office when he noticed the note laying on the desk. He took it up and read it. His eyes widen and got pale.

-France-  
France searched the bedroom but didn't found anything there either. He had got pretty worried now, it's not usual fro his son being away somewhere with out leaving a note or anything else telling where he was. But he continued to the bathroom and when he saw the horrible scene before him he screamed a terrified scream.

Everyone else ran towards France's scream. England and America arrived together at the bathroom and they to screamed. The scene was to horrible, there little son and brother, laying in the bathtub cold dead.

A few week later there were a funeral. All nations were there, everyone sad of what had happened. All of them felt guilty for letting this happen, if they only had paid more attention to the quiet nation this would never have happened. America, England and France where crying standing over the body of their family member in the coffin. They could not believe that they were the reason of this, they could not believe that they were burring him.  
France looked down on the pale face and thought that this should never have happened, if he only had been a better father. England had the same thoughts. America just looked at his little brothers body. He felt so much guilt, he were supposed to make sure to protect him, he were the hero. Just some hero he was, couldn't even protect hi own brother.  
The ceremony was over and they coffin was buried with the former nation Canada.

-The note-

_Dear family_  
_I can't take it anymore. You don't care so I won't. This is my goodbye, I Will not write much only that even if you didn't remember me, ignored me and didn't care I always loved you with all my heart. I hope that you understand that this is the end and I hope that you can move on. You were a good family when you actually noticed me. I wish you all luck in the world, Thank you and goodbye._  
_Love_  
_Canada._

-Some weeks after the funeral-  
The family had mourned for weeks and still hadn't gotten over the loss of Canada. They walked the beautiful nature of the gone family member. They had never noticed how beautiful it actually was, they had wished to say it to him at least once. They had went back to his house when they remembered his polar bear but the pet was already gone. They had wished to keep him and had been searching for him in the forests, but no sign of him.  
They talked about Canada when they noticed something running towards them. It was small and withe and there were something similar about it. When it came closer they saw it was Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear.

"You're sad of my master?" the bear said when he had come up to them, they nodded their heads. "Then will you take care of him better this time?"

They looked confused, not sure of what the bear meant but then they saw a little creature crawling after the bear. It was slow but you could clearly see, it was a child. The family walked over to the figure and saw that it was an exact copy of Canada when he was a child. France were the first one to act and he rushed to pick up the child. He held the child carefully and the little Canada looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Who are you?" the child said and France smile with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm France, your papa from now on." he said and the child nodded his head and leaned his head on France's chest. France rocked the child gentle and America and England came forwards and watched the reincarnation of Canada. On that time them made a silent promise, they would never do the same mistake again.

_The End._


End file.
